Home Again
by QuickStrike15
Summary: Now that old friends have returned to Cybertron, can they bring Megatron's biggest plan yet to a standstill? Second in the series.


"HOME AGAIN"  
  
WRITTEN BY  
QUICKSTRIKE15  
(TIEANBRICE@AOL.COM)  
  
The Maximals activate the DNA scanner, back at the orchard.  
RATTRAP: "I sure hope this thing still works."  
OPTIMUS: "It will. Just have faith."  
RATTRAP: "You would say that."  
OPTIMUS: "At least we have something we can use. As long as these sparks are without host bodies, they're susceptible to capture. With technorganic forms, they have a fighting chance."  
RATTRAP: "All right, everybody cross your fingers. Here goes nothin'." Rattrap activates the DNA scanner. It searches through the skeletal structures of the ancient Cybertronian creatures, and comes up with a few results. "Okay, now we need the drones we captured before we came back here."  
CHEETOR: "Got 'em." Cheetor and Silverbolt carry over two cycle drones, one jetplane drone and one helicopter drone.  
RATTRAP: "Organic liquid ready?"  
BOTANICA: "Ready." She and Blackarachnia each hold a sizable amount of the core fluid.  
RATTRAP: "Transfer sequence, begin." He presses a button, and the DNA replicator activates. Botanica and Blackarachnia toss the liquid onto the drones. After a few moments, all of the drones disappear, as well as the sparks. All that remains are four new technorganic robots, sprawled out on the floor. They soon stand, and reveal themselves.  
OPTIMUS: "Maximals?"  
RATTRAP: "But they look just like..."  
CHEETOR: "No way."  
BLACKARACHNIA: "It can't be..."  
SILVERBOLT: "It is."  
NIGHTSCREAM: "What? What is it?" Standing before the Maximals, are a technorganic velociraptor, manta ray, Bengal tiger with falcon wings, and rhino.  
RATTRAP: "Dinobot!"  
CHEETOR: "Depth Charge!"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Tigerhawk!"  
OPTIMUS: "Rhinox!"  
NIGHTSCREAM: "Wait a nanoclick here. You mean these guys are from your old crew?!"  
SILVERBOLT: "Indeed they are."  
BOTANICA: "Absolutely fascinating!"  
DINOBOT: "Could you all please stop talking about us as if we were some kind of science experiment?"  
RHINOX: "Or history report."  
DEPTH CHARGE: "We're back, in the technorganic flesh."  
TIGERHAWK: "To make sure Megatron is defeated once and for all."  
CHEETOR: "This is too much!"  
OPTIMUS: "Come, sit. Tell us everything."  
  
***  
  
The Maximals gather around, as the story about life inside the Matrix is unfolded.  
RHINOX: "We've been watching over you ever since we were destroyed."  
TIGERHAWK: "We understand everything about the technological and organic combination needed to restore Cybertron to what it once was."  
DEPTH CHARGE: "And the concentration required for transformation."  
RATTRAP: "Well, good for you." He mutters.  
DEPTH CHARGE: "What was that?"  
RATTRAP: "Huh? Oh, nothin'. Just, eh...nothin'." He looks down.  
OPTIMUS: "Well, it's good to know that we won't have to fill you in on too much. But we still have a job to finish. The sparks of the Cybertronians have wandered off, and if we don't find them, the Vehicons will reclaim them."  
DEPTH CHARGE: "We're ready and willing at any time."  
OPTIMUS: "Good to know." He stands. "I'll need the Oracle's help in order to find them, so I must begin my meditation immediately."  
CHEETOR: "Good luck, Optimus."  
OPTIMUS: "Thank you, Cheetor." He leaves the room.  
NIGHTSCREAM: "I can't believe you guys actually came back to life."  
RHINOX: "If you think you can't believe it, try us."  
DINOBOT: "This is...quite an interesting change from floating around inside the Matrix."  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Seems like you're of a whole different awareness up there."  
TIGERHAWK: "It provides total peace and tranquillity, but of a very different grade than you'd find in life."  
CHEETOR: "Leave it to Megatron to wake the dead."  
TIGERHAWK: "Don't take this as a bad thing, Cheetor. There was no way we would ever be able to rest knowing Megatron was, in one way or another, still out there hurting you all."  
DEPTH CHARGE: "We didn't give our lives in vain, we did it to save the Universe from Megatron. But if what we did didn't stop that tyrant's plans, then we actually did give our lives in vain."  
RHINOX: "We have to rally together, and put a stop to this, once and for all. Cybertron must return to its former glory."  
RATTRAP: "I heard that."  
BOTANICA: "You all remind so much of my old crew. I miss them."  
RATTRAP: "Hey, don't worry 'bout that. I'm sure wherever they are, they're happy, and they miss you too."  
TIGERHAWK: "They do. I saw them. Up there, it's so hard to explain, but it's just one grand feeling shared. You can feel the feelings of every other spark. And I know they are some up there who have very strong feelings toward their old leader."  
BOTANICA: "Thank you for that."  
TIGERHAWK: "Thank the Matrix. They're at peace."  
RATTRAP: "Man, this'll be a piece of cake! With eleven Maximals to three Vehicon generals, getting those sparks back'll be a breeze."  
CHEETOR: "Did you forget about the thousands of Vehicon drones roaming the planet?"  
RATTRAP: "We can take 'em out, just like we did last night. Sneaking into Megatron's floating fortress was easier then getting cheese out of a mousetrap."  
SILVERBOLT: "Don't get cocky, mouse. I'm sure Megatron, even beyond the grave, has a plan to eradicate us all. We have to be prepared for anything he way dish out."  
BLACKARACHNIA: "But Rattrap has a point. We can't keep on thinking that way. We have to have faith in each other, and know that with Megatron gone, and our old friends here, we can bring Cybertron back to life."  
SILVERBOLT: "Okay. Be naive if you'd like, but I know how far Megatron's evil can reach. I know better than any of you!" Silverbolt leaves the room in a huff. Rhinox looks down.  
RHINOX: "Not all of us."  
  
***  
  
Megatron reveals his newest plan to the Vehicon generals.  
MEGATRON: "Well, currently we understand that I do not the have the sparks in my possession, nor the Key to Vector Sigma. And there's nothing tangible I am able to do in my current condition. But there are things I am still capable of, yes. I can track down the sparks, I still recognize their unique energy patterns, but it's up to you three to wrangle them for me. As for the key, it has made it to Cybertron, but it's hidden, tampered with from when I lost it inside the Matrix. It cannot be seen by Cybertronian eyes at this point, but I will use every piece of data at my disposal to unlock the safeguards, and make sure that the Vehicons claim the greatest prize of all!"  
OBSIDIAN: "Excellent, my lord. But how will we three alone be able to search through all of Cybertron for the sparks? We can't trust the task to our drones."  
MEGATRON: "Which is why I've brought you all a little present, yes." Out of the shadows come seven Vehicon drones. One tank drone, two jetplane drones, two cycle drones, one helicopter drone, and one truck drone. "I'd like you all to meet, your new seconds-in-command, my former Predacon forces! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"  
THRUST: "These used to be Predacons?!"  
OBSIDIAN: "But how is that possible?"  
MEGATRON: "Well, once you do step into the Matrix, things change greatly. You see, I was attacked, by four meddlesome Maximal sparks. I could smell them, their blasted courage not inhibited whatsoever from the time they spent dead, no. They stopped me from obtaining the key, but not from obtaining my former comrades. I figure that if they decide to play heroes again, I should have the right villains cast as well. Now, I'd like you to meet Tankonok, Terrorsoar, Motorantulas, Inferno, Quickstrike, Rampage, and Cyclobot, the new Vehicons on the block."  
STRYKA: "They are remarkable!"  
OBSIDIAN: "Quite a feat, my lord."  
MEGATRON: "Indeed it was. The Maximals won't know what hit them. Now, to find the key." Megatron concentrates, and begins the search.  
  
***  
  
Optimus meditates alone.  
OPTIMUS: "Oracle, please show me the location of the sparks. Their fate is currently an ever-fluctuating thing, and I have to be there to save them from Megatron. Show me the way, let me sense their energy." Flashes of Cybertron enter his head. First, he sees the sparks inside the chamber, then he sees Megatron. He sees the battle they fought inside the Matrix, then he sees the fortress explosion. He sees the new technorganic Maximals, then sees Megatron reform inside Cybertropolis. He sees the new Vehicon Predacons, and sees the key, hidden from both sides. The flashes cease, and he re-enters reality. "What? The key's on Cybertron? And who are these new Vehicons? I have to inform the others!" He zips from the room, back toward the orchard.  
  
***  
  
The Maximals continue to catch up.  
CHEETOR: "And you crashed right into Silverbolt, and dropped Sentinel!"  
DEPTH CHARGE: "It wasn't that funny, all right."  
CHEETOR: "You're right, the funniest part was seeing Rattrap in that dunk tank submarine!"  
RATTRAP: "That wasn't too funny, either. I still can't stand water." He folds his arms. Nightscream turns around, and spots Blackarachnia off sitting alone. He walks over to her.  
NIGHTSCREAM: "What's got you bugged, bug?"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Oh, it's Silverbolt."  
NIGHTSCREAM: "You know, I might sound like a jerk for saying this, but that guy's a jerk. How could you fall for a guy like him?"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "He didn't used to be like this. Believe it or not, Silverbolt's outlook on things used to be the most positive you could ever imagine. But that was before Megatron got him, and changed him forever. Now all he can think about is how much power Megatron had over him, and everything. He doesn't even look at me the same way anymore."  
NIGHTSCREAM: "Well, I'm convinced that Megatron has that effect on everybody. Once we get Cybertron back on its toes, you'll have all the time in the world to work things out with your boyfriend."  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Thanks, kid. When'd you get to be so smart?"  
NIGHTSCREAM: "Hanging around you guys long enough, you pick up a few things." Optimus bursts into the room.  
OPTIMUS: "Maximals!"  
CHEETOR: "What's up, Big Bot?"  
OPTIMUS: "It's Megatron, he's alive!"  
CHEETOR: "What?" Rattrap gasps.  
BOTANICA: "But the fortress exploded!"  
OPTIMUS: "Well, somehow he was able to download his core consciousness to another computer system hidden somewhere inside Cybertropolis." Silverbolt flies into the room, and transforms.  
SILVERBOLT: "The vile creature can even escape the grasp of the pit. Will it ever end?"  
OPTIMUS: "There's more news. Sadly, I was unable to stop Megatron's plans, and the Key to Vector Sigma has been resurrected."  
CHEETOR: "No!"  
RATTRAP: "Oh, man! We're all gonna die!"  
BOTANICA: "This is simply impossible!"  
RHINOX: "That's the last word I'd wanna use at a time like this."  
OPTIMUS: "There is an upside, Megatron doesn't have it. Like the sparks, it managed to get away from him, invisible to everyone somewhere. But now the race is on. We have to get the sparks, and the key before Megatron and the Vehicons."  
NIGHTSCREAM: "What's the plan, monkey-man?"  
OPTIMUS: "Well, we'll have to spread out, and cover all major areas of Cybertron. Therefore, I'm going to split you all into five teams, corresponding to strategic grids on the planet. Cheetor, you're with Tigerhawk on team one. Blackarachnia, you're with Silverbolt on team two. Rattrap, you're with Botanica on team three. Nightscream, you're with Dinobot on team four. And Rhinox, you're with Depth Charge on team five. I'll remain here, in order to unlock the secret location of the key, and make it visible to you. Once I find it, I'll use the Oracle to contact you telepathically, so that Megatron won't pick us up on our frequency."  
RATTRAP: "Man, I hope this works."  
BLACKARACHNIA: "It has to, or we'll lose everything."  
CHEETOR: "We can beat Megatron, you guys. Let's do it!"  
  
***  
  
Megatron continues his search for the key.  
MEGATRON: "Come now, it shouldn't be this difficult, no."  
THRUST: "Hey, is it just me, or has Megatron flipped his lid?"  
OBSIDIAN: "We do not question our leader's methods, or risk having the Vehicon name ripped from our very essence!"  
THRUST: "Whatever you say." He looks back at Megatron.  
MEGATRON: "Blast it! This has proven harder than I thought, yes. But all is not lost, no. For now, you all must leave here, and scatter throughout Cybertron, retrieving my sparks for me. You shall be assigned to five teams of two transformers each, and sent to one of the busiest areas of the planet. Tankonok, Terrorsoar, you're team one. Obsidian, Stryka, team two. Motorantulas, Quickstrike, team three. Inferno, Cyclobot, team four. And Thrust, you'll accompany Rampage on team five. I'll continue my decoding process on the key's location, and contact you through tight-beam transmission when I find something. Remember, failure is not an option. This is our last chance for world domination!"  
OBSIDIAN: "We shall not fail you, lord Megatron. We mighty Vehicon generals will succeed."  
MEGATRON: "Good to hear, Obsidian. Now, everyone, move out!"  
OBSIDIAN: "Yes, sir."  
MEGATRON: "Except for you three. Obsidian, Stryka, Thrust, there's one thing I'd like to discuss."  
STRYKA: "Of course, lord Megatron." They all huddle up next to him.  
MEGATRON: "As you know, my Predacon forces back on Earth were not as reliable as you. They made an enemy of me, an ally mind you, but an enemy nonetheless. They should be observed carefully. They have been reprogrammed of course, but I am unsure as to how much of their sparks control their minds. If they begin to exhibit any kind of treacherous behavior, they are equipped with selfdestruct mechanisms, so you'll have the power to exterminate them if need be."  
OBSIDIAN: "Understood. We shall now move out at once."  
MEGATRON: "Good. Very good." The Vehicon generals leave the scene. "It is only a matter of time now. I don't fear you, Optimus Primal. Give me everything you've got! I will crush all of you Maximal cockroaches, and ascend to my godhood!"  
  
***  
  
The Maximals prepare for their trip back at the orchard.  
RATTRAP: "Okay, everyone gets three seed grenades. I didn't know we even had this many left after that catalyst experiment."  
CHEETOR: "Well, I guess it was a stroke of luck. We're gonna need all the help we can get."  
BOTANICA: "Everyone has spark capsules, right?"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Yeah."  
NIGHTSCREAM: "I think we've got everything we're gonna need."  
OPTIMUS: "Good luck, Maximals. I believe in you."  
CHEETOR: "We believe in you too, Optimus. We'll bring the sparks home."  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Home to the real Cybertron."  
OPTIMUS: "That's a thought that'll keep me company while you're gone. Good-bye."  
CHEETOR: "Okay, troops, we've got a lot of ground to cover. Let's move out!" The Maximals transform to Beast mode, and leave the base.  
OPTIMUS: "They can do it. We can do it. We can stop Megatron, and save the Universe!" 


End file.
